Goku Jr. (Darknesslover5000)
Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア Son Gokū Junia) is a descendant of Goku. He is Pan's grandson. Goku Jr. differs from his canon counterpart in many ways. Like many of my characters, he follows the timeline up to Dragon Ball Online. For the canon version of Goku Jr., see Goku Jr.. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Before he became interested in martial arts, he wore a variety of clothing, commonly a blue-white shirt with "Goku" written on the front, orange pants, red armbands, and red boots with velcro straps. Like his ancestors Bardock, Goku, and Goten, Goku Jr. possesses the same hair style, and unlike Goten, as Goku Jr. grew older, his hair has remained the same. When he got older, he adopted a gi similar in design to Goku's during the Cell Games Saga and the Buu Sagas, but retaining Goku Jr.'s signature blue color. Strangely, he appears to be in his youth long after the 1,000 age began, where he should be at least 100 years old, if not older. It is currently unknown how he's managed this. Personality Goku Jr. is a happy-go-lucky person, much like Goku was. As a child, Goku enjoyed playing video games, but also managed to find time to deal with the training his grandmother put him through, and still keep up with his studies. As a child, he had a "Magpie" like-tendency to borrow things from others, and what he "borrows" would never be seen again, and this often got him in quite a lot of trouble. As an adult, Goku tends to enjoy fighting, becoming a very strong warrior. Goku has also become a very stubborn individual and does not like to be given orders, which can prove to be a problem when at work, and he is indifferent to correction. He possesses a minor sense of formality, addressing most people with honorifics, though there are exceptions. Powers and Abilities Energy Techniques Ki Blast (気砲, Kikō; literally translated as Spirit Blast) is the most basic form of energy blast. Full Power Energy Wave (フルパワーエネルギー波 Furu Pawä Enerugï-Ha) is the most basic form of energy wave. To use it, Goku Jr. simple extends his hand to form an energy sphere, and then fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave. Kamehameha (かめはめ波, lit. "Turtle Devastation Wave" or "Turtle Destruction Wave") is a technique taught at the New Turtle School. Caro was taught to use it by his grandmother Pan during his childhood. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the chi is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (and the hands must be really close). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as they charges and releases the attack. Goku Jr. has shown a one armed variation much like Goku's own "Angry Kamehameha". Kaimetsuha (壊滅波 Annihilation Wave) is a technique of Goku Jr.'s design. He attacks with several energy blasts that deliberately miss the opponent, but converge into one energy sphere behind them, before being released at them from behind as a energy attack with a wide blast radius. Other Techniques Flight (舞空術, Bukujutsu; Literally meaning "Sky Dance Technique") is a common technique possessed by many characters in the Dragon Ball Universe. The result of it is that the user manipulates their chi energy so that they can levitate or fly with their feet. Transformations Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin) is the transformation unique to the Saiyan Race. In this form, all of Goku Jr.'s hair stands on end, with the exception four locks that hang down. His hair becomes blonde and his eyes light green. In this form, his power becomes 50x what it was in his base state, his muscle mass increasing, and he gains boosts in both speed, energy, and durability. His hair in Super Saiyan form is much lighter than a normal Super Saiyans, similar to a Super Saiyan's hair without the aura. It is unknown why. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters